Survivor: Mutant Style!
by Kitsune Jagan
Summary: A group of our favorite mutants are stranded on an island with nothing, who will win this special Mutant eddition of Survivor? Read to find out! Romy, Kietro, Amaro, Kurtitha, Jott, Jubilee and Bobby. This is my friends story that is just posted under my
1. Two Tribes

Hey everyone. First of all this story is actually my best friends, Marcel. She didn't ever expect to put her story online until I convince her to. So now i'm putting it up for her. She doesn't have a fanficiton membership thing so I'm putting it under my name. Please review so that I can forward them to her! Thanks!  
  
Survivor X-Men Style   
  
Chapter One: Two Tribes  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $   
  
They were split into two groups- The Starts and The Clouds. 16 people- well actually mutants- Two islands, and One person who would win 1 million dollars. Who will win on this special edition MUTANT SURVIVOR?!  
  
On the way:  
  
"Remy t'inks dis game is goin' to be very interesting," Remy said as he boarded the yacht that was going to take them to Hawaii. They had all agreed to play the game and try and win 1 Million dollars.  
  
When the yacht was near the islands professor X began talking. "Ok, now it is time to split you up into two teams..." he began.  
  
"Wait, we are being split up?!" Asked Lance, a little upset.  
  
"Yes Lance. Now there are two teams. The Stars, and The Clouds. The first four members of the starts are Remy, Jean, Pietro, and Amara. You'll wear these yellow bandanas everywhere, and I mean -everywhere-! The first four members of the Clouds are Kurt, Ororo, Tabitha, and Lance. You will wear these blue bandanas everywhere." Professor told them.   
  
"Yes! Wild blue yonder boy, you and me are gonna stir up some trouble!" Tabitha and Kurt jumped and high-fived in the air.  
  
"Now the last four of the Stars are Freddy, Rogue, John, and Kitty. Please take a yellow bandana. The last four of the Clouds are Scott, Bobby, Jubilation, and Wanda. Please take blue bandana's." Professor X finished.  
  
"Kitty Cat we're together! This will be soo much fun! We are gonna kick butt!" Exclaimed Pietro.  
  
"Now don't be afraid to use your powers to help you survive. There is no food, only water. You will have to catch your won food and build your own shelter." Wolverine said as the yacht stopped. "Clouds please get into the boat on my starboard side and Stars get into the boat on my... other... side." Wolverine continued.  
  
They got into their boats. "Do you see the islands on either of your sides? Well take a good look at them, that's your home for the next few months Have fun!" Professor X said. They didn't move. "Uh... Leave, go, start...?" Professor X said unsure.  
  
"One question. Why Don't we have food?" Freddy asked.   
  
"FREDDY!!!" The other Stars yelled.  
  
"Professor, are we gonna be separated like this the whole game?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Now go!" Professor X said. So they finally left after waisting a half an hour at the yacht. When the stars got to thier island they split up in groups of two. Pyro and amara worked on the fire. Remy and Rogue went to find a suitable fresh water source. Jean and Freddy worked on the food and Kitty and Pietro worked on the shelter.   
  
"Remy is hungry. How about you?" Remy asked Rogue.   
  
"We gotta find ha water source!"Rogue reminded him. They walked for a while, hand in hand. The found a path that brought them to a water well! They got buckets and cantiends of water and brought them to the others.   
  
"Look what Remy and Chère found, Water!" exclaimed Remy.   
  
  
  
"Yea well, it seems that Freddy and Jean are having problems finding food and our shelter, lets just say its sticks and stones right now." Pietro said.   
  
"Ok, well Remy will go help dem catch deir food!" said Remy.  
  
  
  
"And Ah'll help ya'll fix the shelter." Said Rogue.  
  
"Ok, Now I'm going to get wood. You ladies can just sit and watch me." Pietro gloated. He was gone in a flash, but came back after ten seconds with sticks of wood.   
  
"Ok now lets get busy," he said starting to run fast again.   
  
Meanwhile Pyro and Amara were starting to work on the fire. They were sitting next to each other trying to burn the wood Pietro gave them. Pyro blew fire onto the wood that mixed with a bit of Amara's as well. They had a big fire going and all they could do was look at each other.  
  
"Hey love bugs! We could use a little help on the shelter," Kitty yelled over as she almost broke a nail.   
  
"Ok Sheila! Keep your shirt on!" Pyro exclaimed. John and Amara got up to help build the shelter.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back with the group trying to catch their food (Freddy, Jean and Remy), the fish just weren't biting. Jean lifted a fish out of the water and sent it over to the shore. The fish accidentally hit Pietro in the head. "What the?!" Pietro said as he saw Jean raising fish out of the water.  
  
"OH, sorry Pietro!" Jean yelled.   
  
"Yeah, whatever." Pietro said back.  
  
The Cloud's Island  
  
Now when the Clouds got to their island Bobby built an igloo for their shelter. "Of if only Rogue could see me now." He complained to himself.  
  
Storm started on the fire by electrocuting the wood. "That'll do for now." She assured herself.  
  
Scott had caught fish. Tabitha, Wanda, Lance and Kurt were just sitting in the igloo watching the others work. "Tavita, lets go see vat de others are doing!" Kurt said. So he took Tabitha and teleported to the other island seeing them feast on the fish Jean had caught. Their was a huge bucket of fish sitting next to them. Tabbie, being the troublemaker that she is, set a bomb off in the tree's next to them.  
  
"What was that?" Freddy said in a whisper.   
  
"I Don't know, lets go cheack it out." John suggested. So all of the Stars left.  
  
"Kurt this is our chance to shine! Lets take the knives and fish!" So they did. Tabitha took the knives and Kurt grabbed the fish. He also pulled a string on their shelter and BOOM! Their shelter was gone! "Tabbie, ve better go! Dey probably heard the crash." So he grabbed her and teleported back to their island.  
  
"Where have you been?" Storm asked with a hint of anger in her voice.   
  
"You didn't...did you?" Jubilee asked.   
  
"Yes ve did and ve took their knives and fish!" Kurt said.  
  
"GOOD! Lets feast!" Lance celebrated.  
  
"Wait, wait, are you sure its not against the rules?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well, he said, and I quote, 'do not be afraid to use your powers' so... we used them!" Tabbie answered very matter-of-factly.  
  
The others nodded in agreement. "Ok then, lets feast, i'm hungry!" Bobby said. They ate the fish with a happy feeling, but Scott still had his doubts...  
  
At the Stars campground:  
  
They came back to find no food and a shelter gone to waste. "Who would have done this?!" Rouge asked furious and hurt. Remy kissed her hair.  
  
"We all know who did this!" Pietro said. "Kurt!"   
  
"And Tabitha, of course." Amara added.   
  
"True." Pietro said.   
  
"Its time for revenge!" Freddy yelled.  
  
"YEA!" Everyone else yelled.  
  
"Wait!" Said little Mrs. Perfect, "Before revenge, which of course is totally inappropriate, we must build a shelter." She explained rationally.  
  
So they all got to work...  
  
Back with the Clouds:  
  
Storm was discussing her ideas to send a big thunderstorm towards the Stars. "I will gather up some rain, cold rain, and add some thunder, and lightning, and presto, we have a thunderstorm. It should reach them soon...  
  
With the Stars:  
  
They were just finishing their shelter, forty-five minutes later with the help of Pietro's speed. They were getting ready for bed when Freddy said "I"m hungry."  
  
"Well Freddy, as you can see, there is no food because KURT and TABITHA took it from us!" Jean yelled grumpily, she wasn't getting the beauty sleep she deserved.   
  
"Remy will make sure everyone gets plenty to eat tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Soon enough a large thunderstorm hit them. "I bet you this is Storm's doing." John said.  
  
  
  
"Well, like you expected it to rain, right? I mean we're in Hawaii. It is definantly going ot rain." Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, now that we're all up, lets talk about revenge!" Pietro said.   
  
"Well, Ah think that the only revenge is to win the first challenge." Rogue said.  
  
"Remy and his Chère were loopking for water when we saw another island. Ma Chère saw Bobby making an iglo. (Rogue roled her eyes) So maybe Remy can send some bombs over there tomorrow monrning." Remy said.  
  
"Yea and I can maybe make one of the volcanoes go off!" Amara added.  
  
"Ok then, its settled. Tomorrow morning is Revenge time." Pietro said excitedly. They all tried to go to sleep but couldn't because it was to cold from the rain.  
  
Clouds:  
  
They were all fast asleep, well almost, Bobby's igloo was cold and hard. "Jeese man, why'd ya have to make an igloo!?" Lance asked quivering.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just thought i'd be better for the heat..." Bobby said.   
  
"Its ok, you were being thoughtful. That is really sweet." Jubilee said with a twinkle in her eyes. Bobby blushed pink.  
  
The next morning before the first challenge of the special edition of Survivor and the Clouds were waking up to smoke. Scott ran out of the igloo and saw EVERYTHING on fire. Thier clothes were burned, their knives were burned, everything. The rest of the tribe ran out and almost passed out.  
  
"Wow." Tabitha said in surprise. "Look over there. A volcano has erupted. Amara." Kurt said.   
  
"Look, a note!" Storm said.   
  
" 'This is what you get with messing with the stars!' " Storm read.  
  
"Its all your fault! You guys had to mess around... now look! Everything is burnt and the lava is probably going to reach our shelter and everything will be gone!" Scott yelled turning red.  
  
"Scott, shut up. Everything is fine. Lets go to the challenge first, then take care of this. Head out!" Storm said and they left ready to face the Stars...  
  
At the challenge:  
  
"Ok. The challenge is very simple. You can use your powers but not against eachother, got it?" Logan said.   
  
"Got it!" The mutants replied.  
  
"Now you are going to choose one person on your tribe to be the 'lost prisoner'. All of you are going to swim and find that person. once you do you will put that person on the raft you find. Then you swim back to the shore, put that raft on your mat and, well, win." Logan explained.   
  
"First tribe to their mat wins an immunity. Wanna know what it is?" Professor X asked as he revealed a statue made out of a coconut. It looked like a hula dancer. "Now survivors, ready, set, go!" Logan yelled.  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $   
  
Yes my friend is evil for putting a cliffhanger on the story, but please review if you liked it, she doesn't think very highly of it. Thanks! 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Hey I hope you all liked Survivor chapter one. Here's chapter two! Thank you Miss. Pefrect's Shadow (tehe stupid crowd lol), the tiny one (Actually yes I already know who's gonna win, and sorry its not Freddy, you'll see what happens to him soon ^.^), and K.K.L. (I'll make sure and pass on the word and I'm sure she sais thank you) And for you confused people out their here are the teams...  
  
Stars:Clouds:  
  
RemyKurt  
  
RogueStorm  
  
JeanTabitha  
  
PietroLance  
  
AmaraScott  
  
FreddyBobby  
  
JohnJubilation  
  
KittyWanda  
  
Hope that clears up a few things lol, R&R!  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $   
  
Bobby was swimming, and to give his team the advantage, froze the water that the other team was in. John heated it back up to regular. The clouds found Jubilee and put her on the raft while Pietro leaded everyone on the Stars in the wrong direction. Meanwhile Rogue was waiting, and screaming. Finally Pietro realizes that they were going the wrong way. He turned everyone around and found a very grumpy Rogue on a raft.  
  
By this time the Clouds had their raft on their mat and Logan was handing them the immunity. The Stars finally caught up only to find that they were going to their very first tribal council.   
  
Back at the Stars island Rogue started yelling at Pietro. "Its all your fault. Why in the hell did you go that way?!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up! He was trying realy hard to find you," Kitty yelled back.  
  
"Who put Pietro in charge anyway?" Pyro wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, you guys know ho I am! I'm just usually the bossy type. I was just trying to help." Pietro said.   
  
"Well, Remy understands. Besides, Remy thinks we need a leader, why not Pietro. His dads a good enough one." Remy said.  
  
"Well, I Don't think Pietro should be a leader after today." Jean argued.  
  
"Ok then its settled, Pietro's the leader!" Amara said giving Jean a nasty look.  
  
"Whatever." Jean said, walking away with Freddy following her.  
  
"Ok, she's got my vote!" Kitty huffed. After a few hours of talking they left for the Tribal Counsel.   
  
  
  
Tribal Counsel:  
  
"Hello stars. Please take a torch and light it with the fire, John please stop making your fire into shapes of Amara. Your torch represents your life here. If you are voted out, your touch will be put out." Pro. X said simply.  
  
"Now each of you will write the person you want out of the tribe." Professor X continued.   
  
"Time to vote!" Logan said.   
  
Kitty got up and wrote Jean. "I just Don't think she deserves the money." she said.  
  
Next Jean came up and wrote Kitty. "She is weak and is not for the game."  
  
Pyro went next, followed my Amara, Remy, Pietro, Freddy and Rogue.  
  
"Time to tally the votes." Logan said. "First vote: Jean. Second vote: Half-pint, I mean Kitty. Third vote: Kitty." Pietro squeezed Kitty's hand. "Fourth vote: Kitty. Fith vote: Jean. Sixth vote: Gene, alright, who's the smart guy? Who here doesn't know how to spell Jean?" Logan asked. Freddy blushed and raised a hand. "Never mind. Seventh vote: Jean. The first person voted off is Jean." Logan finished. Jean took the walk of shame.   
  
"Well, Jean will be back at every tribal council so she can vote at the end of the games." Professor X said. "You can go back to your camp now." They left in grat surprise of what happened.  
  
The Clouds:  
  
Their fire was gone, and so was the lava. The shelter remained untouched. After setting the hula coconut down, Jubilee saw Wolverine. He made a hand motion for her to come towards him. "Jubilee, come with me. I have something to give to you." Logan said. He walked off with Jubilee following close behind. They walked towards this large jet. It was a silver sleek jet. All of the sudden Logan grabbed Jubilee and tied her up.   
  
"What are you doing Logan?!" She yelled, trying to get out of the ropes.   
  
"I'm not Logan." Logan said in a feminine voice. Logan had turned into Mystique! Jubilee started screaming when Magneto came behind her and tied her mouth shut. Magneto and Mystique were kidnaping Jubilee!  
  
Stars camp out:  
  
The Stars had just woken up. Kitty saw Professor X. He was drawing her towards him. Later Kitty was tied up and put in the jet as well. Kitty saw Jubilee and was glad to atleast see that she wasn't alone.  
  
"Kitty Cat?! Kitty where are you?" Pietro called.  
  
"'Ere kitty kitty kitty! 'Ere kitty kitty kitty!" Remy teased as they all looked for Kitty. They couldn't find her anywhere.   
  
"Ok, lets not panic Maybe she's gone fora reason." Amara said sensibly.   
  
"She's right. Lets go to the reward challenge!" Pyro said.  
  
"But I'm hungry." Freddy said.  
  
"Lord have mercay!" Rogue murmured.  
  
Reward Challenge:  
  
"There has been a problem in your tribes." Professor X said. "Magneto and Mystique have kidnaped Jubilee and Kitty. Today we make an offer. Whoever wins this challenge gets to choose between food and their tribe member." Professor X continued. "If you choose the food, the other tribe gets their tribe member back. But if you choose your tribe member the food will be given to the other tribe. Now, each one of your tribe members has to swim out to their buoy, pick up the treasure and then bring it back to shore. Whoever gets all of their treasure first wins." He finished.  
  
"You all are thinking about how easy this sounds, but theirs a catch." Logan started.  
  
"Isn't their ahlways?" Rogue asked sarcastically.  
  
"Each of you will have a fifteen pound ball attached to your ankle. If you sink and cant get back up , make a signal to the scuba men and they will help you out." Logan growled.  
  
"One member of the Clouds must sit out, who will it be?" Professor X said.  
  
  
  
"Me" Said Kurt. "Water and fur Don't mix vell." He explained.  
  
"Survivors ready? Go!" And Scott and Pyro took off towards their buoys.  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $   
  
Hey, sorry this one's shorter. Read and reveiew please! 


	3. Pietro Gone Next?

Thanks everyone who reveiwed Miss. Perfect's Shadown (I'm sorry, my friend has an odd obsession with Clifhangers, and yet whenever I try to do one, she yells at me o.O yea. She's a little strange, but then we all are!) And the tiny one (Sorry about Freddy not winning lol, and about Pyro winning, you'll see... eventually. and a lot of people Don't like Jean, including me...)  
  
Survivor  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $   
  
Pyro swam his heart out but even so it took him a while to get to his treasure. Scott swam and got back to shore very quickly and sent Storm out second. When Pyro got back Storm had already found her treasure.   
  
The game went on and the Stars caught up with the Clouds. Eventually it was down to Bobby and Pietro. Kitty was nervous (She and Jubilee had been watching), she had a large sweat drop on her forehead. Jubilee was nervouse as well and was biting her fingernails. Bobby got ahead and dived down to his treasure. The ball weighed him down but he managed to get the treasure and get back tup to breath. Pietro was having a little trouble with his ball. The treasure was big and weighed a lot and he almost sunk...  
  
It was a race to the finish line. They were neck to neck. Bobby had an extra spurt of strength and pulled forward. Bobby beat Pietro. (A/N: :-( )  
  
  
  
"Clouds, you must choose... Jubilee, or the food." Professor X said.  
  
"WE need the extra strength so lets take the food! Kitty is weak, they will never win with her on the team." Storm said.  
  
"Ok," said the rest of the tribe, except for Bobby who stuttered, "But, but, but..."  
  
Scott turned to Professor X, "We're taking the food."  
  
"YEAH!" Pietro cheered. So Mistique unlocked Kitty and she ran into Pietro's arms.  
  
"Jubilee, I am sorry. You may say your goodbyes if you wish..." Professor X said. Bobby ran to Jubes and they hugged.  
  
"I didn't want them to..." Bobby started.  
  
"I know." Jubilee assured him.  
  
Mystique took Jubilee on the jet and they left.   
  
"We won't be seeing Jubes for a while." Said Logan. "Now go and feast!" He continued, and they did.  
  
The Stars  
  
Now when the Stars went back to their island, Remy decided to cook (A/N: with a little Cajun Spice *gets stuffs thrown at her for bad pun* Ack ok! Geeze!) some fish for a small feast. While he was cooking Pietro and Kitty took a long walk on the beach, hand in hand.  
  
"Kitty, I tried my hardest, but I...I just didn't have it in me. We have been here for a while now and I am just losing strength." Pietro said.  
  
"Well, I know you tried your hardest and that's all that mattered." Kitty said.  
  
"I think that if we Don't win this next challenge then I"m out!" said Pietro. Kitty felt the he was right. She had to think of something to build up his ego and strength.   
  
She kissed him and whispered, "Everything will be fine." She was nervous. She knew if he was to be the next one out, she wouldn't be able to do this.  
  
"Tanks Kit-cat. I love you." He said. So he picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the small feast that Remy had prepared. (A/N: *Takes deep breath, but thins are thrown at her* Awright! I get it! No more Cajun puns! Geeze!)   
  
Clouds:  
  
The Clouds ate their large feast with hotdogs, chicken, and barbeque chips. When they went back to their tribe, they all had full stomach and were ready to sleep. Every but Bobby couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Jubilee and how he already missed her.  
  
Stars:  
  
The Stars ate Remy's delicious diner (of fish and old rice). They got tired and went to sleep. In the middle of the night... "Oh Mah gawsh! Somethin' is crawlin' up mah arm!!" Rogue screamed waking everyone up.   
  
"S'rry Chère. Remy just put his arm on yours." Remy said.  
  
"Oh..." she blushed.  
  
An hour later, "OUCH! What was that?" Amara screamed, waking up everyone a second time.   
  
Pyro lit a stick on fire and held it towards her. "Lets see here Sheila. Aww, you were pinched by a crab. Nothin' dangerous now." John assured her.   
  
The next day Kitty and Amara went to check the tree mail. They looked inside and found a letter tied to a rock. "Oohh! Interesting." Amara said, laughing. She was -super- happy that morning because John had asked her out. As they walked back, they could smell the fish that Remy was cooking.   
  
Clouds:  
  
Wanda read their letter. "If you are trapped on this island, you will need to make an S.O.S. sign. WE will fly over your island to see which one of you has the best S.O.S. sign, you may use your powers." She read with a strange look on her face.   
  
"Ok then, Bobby freeze these trees, Wanda, hex these large rocks to run around in circles. Scott cut the limbs off the trees so we can make a sign that says S.O.S." Storm ordered as they got to work.  
  
Stars:  
  
The stars were almost finished with their SOS sign. Kitty took her 50 colors of nail polish and pained on their black blankets. "It -has- to be colorful!" she said.   
  
John and Amara got some tree's to catch fire and got a volcano to go off. Remy said that when they saw their jet, eh would send up cards to blow up in the air.   
  
Amazingly Freddy managed to catch fish for their lunch! "Wow, I"m -not- useless! I wish Jean could see me now!" He said to no one really.   
  
Then both the Stars and the Clouds heard the X-jet nearing...  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $  
  
Ah, sorry again for another cliffhanger, my friend also apologizes but sais that their will, unfortunately for you guys, be many. I actually don't think theirs even one chapter that doesn't end in a cliffhanger... oh well! At least I know who's gonna win, right!? 


	4. Fighting and Yelling

Hey everyone! I hope you all liked Chapter three! Thank you JaSSerS (Yes she is stupid to thinik its bad, which is why i put it online, to prove her wrong, and recently her ego's been growing --.-- but hey, its better than having a friend with absolutely no ego! Right? Yea.) The Resident Psycopath (Yes i know that Pyro cannot create fire, only controll it, but Amara can ^.^ Thats why they're such a cute cuple! Amara creat fire, Pyro controll, together ^.^ happiness and pyroness, and the whole burning of the world thing but you know, thats easily overlooked!) Miss Perfects Shadow (Lol thanks, and I'm not sure if Remy is that tallented with food, but when it comes between his cookin' and Kitty's... I choose life, even if its a bit spicy! (Get it, the Cajun Spice pun again... or not...)) and the tiny one (I know, poor Jubes, but good news, she DOES come back! YAY! I do agree, my friend put all the good characters in the Stars group, oh well!) Here's chapter four!  
  
Survivor  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $   
  
The X-jet hovored over the Clouds island. "Their SOS is good, but I don't really think its noticable." Professor X said. Logan agreed.  
  
Wanda was still hexing the logs to run around. She saw lance staring at her and blushed crimson.   
  
"Help! Help!" Storm was yelling, hpoing they weree winning.   
  
"Why dont we go see how the Stars are doing?" Professor X suggested.   
  
"Whatever," Logan said, sipping his beer. (A/N: Drinking and flying is bad!)  
  
Remy saw the jet and yelled "Remy sees it! Get redy mon Chère!" Remy started throwing his exploding cards in the air. Rogue was handing him them so that he wouldnt have to worry about that and could continuously toss up the cards.Amara was controlling a volcano while John (Using the fire Amara had started for him) controlled some of the tree's to stay on fire in the words "H-E-L-L" And after he got scolded by Amara, "H-E-L-P"  
  
Kitty and Pietro were screaming while Freddy, well, he hadnt noticed that the Jet was there so he was still fishing.  
  
"Wow! Anyone could see the smoke its so high. And those bombs going off attract attention. I think we have a winner." Professor X said. So Logan pushed a button (After a few tries in which he kept missing probibly because he was a bit tipsy) and a box fell onto the shore of hteir island. Pietro and Kitty grabbed the box and opened it. In their lied the Immunity!  
  
"Whats that thare?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Its the Immunity! WE won!" Kitty yelled after John and Amara stopped the volcano and fire.  
  
"Freddy look! We won the Immunity!" Amara said. He came with seven fish in his hands.   
  
"Cool! I got some fish." He said.   
  
"Den we feast!" Remy cheered. Amar and John wern't there to hear about the feast. THey were gone somewhere else...  
  
Clouds:  
  
Now the clouds had recieved a box telling them that they were to go to tribal council the next day. "GREAT! This is just great! Wee did aweful because you guys are so lazy!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Scott, we tried our best! Besides, you were the lazy one!" Tabitha yelled back.  
  
"Ja! You just zapped de vranches!" Kurt added.  
  
"Shut up, you German blue jerk!" Scott said outraged. (A/N: *sigh* thats the best you can come up with scotty-boy? *shakes her head*)  
  
Wanda and Tabitha's jaws were down to the floor! "You dont have to be that rude Scott!" Wanda said. She then hexed him!   
  
"Oh my gosh! Ok, lets all eat, then we can argue." Bobby said.  
  
"Uh... Wanda? Do you mind taking a walk with me?" Lance asked, amost turning pink.   
  
"Ok, Sure." She replied.  
  
Wanda was excited to take a walk with him. "So, Wanda. Who doyou think should go?" Lance asked.  
  
"Well, Scott is a big jerk," She answered. "And, I, I am just so tired and stressed out! And, oh, I just wish I was With Pietro's tribe. here they all treat me like I'm a freak." Wanda said.   
  
"Well I dont treat you bad, do I?" Lance asked.  
  
"Well, n-" But before she coul finished, he kissed her.   
  
Little did they know that Jamie had been watching them. "I'm gonna go tell Pietro!" He wispered, rnning away.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry to spill everything on you like this..." Wanda said, still surprized.   
  
Meanwhile, Storm was trying to calm Scott down. "Scott, you cant critisize your tribe members like this. you are gonna get voted out and everyone is going to hate you." Storm told him.  
  
"Like I give a hoot." (A/N: Oh, very good Scottie, very good *sarcastic* 'hoot'.) He replied.   
  
"You are impossible!" She yelled walking away.  
  
That night, Wanda couldnt sleep. She looked into Lances face. She wondered if she liked him at all. "I am so confused!" She wispered in frustration. She knew she liked him, but she just had this feeling of confusion...  
  
"Welcome," Professor X said, "please take a torch and light it." He added.   
  
"Now each of you will vote on paper who you want out. Now, Wanda, it's time to vote." Logan said  
  
Wanda said 'Scott.'   
  
  
  
Then went Storm and the rest of htem went. "I'll go tally the votes." Said Logan.  
  
"First vote: Scott.   
  
Second vote: Tabitha.   
  
Third vote: Skot.   
  
Fourth vote: Storm.   
  
Fifth vote: SCOtt.   
  
Sixth vote: sCoTt."  
  
"First person voted out, Scott." Professor said as Logan put Scott's torch out.  
  
"The rest of you may go back to camp now." Professor X said. And they walked away, happy but confused.  
  
"Who would want to vote me out?" Storm asked innocently.  
  
Stars:  
  
The Stars were asleep when someone stepped on Rogue. 'Rehmy stop touchin' meh!" She complained.   
  
"But Remy isn't Chère..." Remy said.  
  
"Then who is?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I am!" Said Jamie! "I was trying to wake everyone up. I have some news for you." Jamie said happily as his multiples woke everyone up.  
  
"So what news do you have for us?" Pietro asked as he yawned.  
  
"Well, Scott was voted out tonight." Jamies aid. "And... Well, Lance kissed Wanda!" Jamie blurted out.  
  
"WHAT!? How? Does, Oh my Gosh!" Pietro yelled.  
  
"Pietro its ok. Lance is, well, he is ok, but Wanda she needs someone over there." Kitty reasoned.  
  
"Jamie, Wah are yah goin' ahround tha tribes anyway?" Rouge asked. Freddy was snoring really loud so she had to yell it.   
  
"Cnat tell you. I will see you guys later!" And with that Jamie ran off.  
  
Clouds:  
  
The next morning, Storm was upset. "Ok, I wanna know who voted me out." Storm ordered.  
  
"Well, I know I didnt, but I wanna know who died and made you queen!?" Tabitha yelled back. (Just for anyone who was wondering, Yes Tabbitha did vote Storm off, Scott voted Tabby off, and everyone else voted Scott off)   
  
"Yea!" Wanda said. Lance was trying to put his hand in hers but she wouldnt let him.   
  
"Besides, do you really need to know? Its not like your going to die!" Bobby said   
  
"Whatever!" She said, storming off. (A/N: Get it, Storm, Storming off... ok, or not.)  
  
"Wanda, why dont you come with me to check the tree mail?" Lance asked. She followed him.   
  
"Wanda I feel like your resisting me, like everything I did wa snot appreciated." Lance said.  
  
'  
  
"Well, I...I am a little confused." She replied. "I need to know if you love me." She added.  
  
"But I do." He assured her.  
  
  
  
"Ok." She said as they approached the tree mail. Their was a chalk board with a little not ewritten on it.  
  
"We hope you nkow a lot about Hawaii and the U.S. Its time to put your knowledge to the test. If you win, you will find a wondrful treasure behind." Tabitha read outloud.   
  
"Vell, it soudns like ve need to know a lot about de Island." Kurt said. THey all nodded and then left for the challenge.  
  
"Please sit down here." Profesor X said. "Each of you will get One question on Hawaii. Whichever tribe has the most answers right, wins." He explained.   
  
"Ok. Kitty, Wanda, Your up!"  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $  
  
^.^ I bet you guys are about to throw something across the room with all the clifhangers this story has has. Well, I just wanted to say that for some reason my Corel woulnt open without crashing my comp today so I had to type my entire story on Notepad. And as you guys might now, Notepad doesnt have a spell cheack. And I suck at spelling, so I'm sorry if your mad about my spelling mistakes and everything. I'll get my Corel working for next chapter, but I thought you guys would really like the next chapter. Anyway thats all for now BYE BYEZ! Reveiw my pretties! REVEIW!... yea, sorry, got a little out of hand theri ^.^.^.^ 


	5. More Surprises

Hey I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while! Here it is!  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $   
  
"Who founded Hawaii, was it A..." Professor X asked the question.   
  
"Kitty you wrote A, Wanda, A. Good." Logan said, looking at their correct answers. It went on like this for an hour.  
  
The score was tied Clouds: 10 and Stars: 10. "You must answer one more question. Whoever gets it right, Remy or Bobby, wins," Professor X said.   
  
"Ok, What year did they find Jamestown, Virginia? Was it A, 1703, B, 1602, or C, 1607." He continued.  
  
All those years o'American History better 'ave payed off. Remy thought.   
  
Ummmmmmmm.... Bobby thought.  
  
"Ok, lets see. Remy says C and Bobby says B." Logan saw.  
  
"The answer is C. Remy, Stars, you won!" Professor X announced.  
  
"You wanna know what you won?" Logan asked as they all nodded. "You get a map to a hidden treasure and sleeping material, pillows, blankets and cushions!" Said Professor X. So the tribes left, one happy, and one sad.  
  
"Ok, should we hunt for the treasure or sleep?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Lets eat, then sleep." Freddy said yawning and looking yearningly at a pillow.  
  
"Well I actually ahgree with tubs over their. We need our rest." Rogue said surprised that she agreed with Freddy.   
  
"Well Remy has extra fish for a festive feast." Remy said. So while Remy was cooking everyone went for a little treasure hunt. Rogue was the only one who stayed behind with Remy.  
  
"So Chére, how are you doing tonight?" Remy asked.  
  
"Ah'm fahne, thank you." She replied.   
  
Remy suddenly kissed her on the cheek. "Remy! Remy?" Rouge screamed, Remy had fallen unconscious.   
  
"Wah the hell did he do something so... stupid!?" She asked. "Ah can't cook half as good as he can!"  
  
After a few minutes of panic, the rest of the tribe came back.  
  
"What did y'do to the bloke, Sheila?" John asked in a state of shock.  
  
"Its not mah fault! He kissed me on the cheek and fainted." Rogue said.  
  
"Well, what should we do?" Kitty asked, looking down at the unconscious Gambit, who was smirking in his sleep.  
  
"Well... Maybe some water will help. Pietro, go get a bucket of water quickly." Amara ordered. He was back before you could say 'Hippopotamus'.  
  
He gave the bucket to Rogue who quickly splashed it on Remy. Remy coughed and was conscious again "Oh Remy!" Rogue said, giving him a hug. "Don't you evah scair me lahke that again!" She said wanting to kiss him on the cheek, but we all know that wouldn't be smart.  
  
"Oh, Chére, Remy didn't want to scare you, Remy just couldn't help it, y'looked so beautiful wit de sunset behind you an' everything." Remy said.   
  
"Umm, what's burning?" Amara asked, sniffing the air.  
  
"Oh, dat would just be Remy's fish and our dinner." Remy said calmly. Luckily they saved the fish just in time.  
  
"Oh, the best cook is turning into me!" Kitty giggled. "See, everyone messes up some of the times!"   
  
"I want some." Freddy yelled. His hunger was getting to him. After they ate, everyone took a walk to heal their full stomachs.   
  
"Remy wants to know if Rogue forgives him for scaring her." Remy said.  
  
"Aw Sugah, their aint nothin' to forgive, yah did it in love, but next time trah not to kill yah're self!" she said. Rogue was really starting to wish that their was some way to be able to kiss him.  
  
"Kitty, why Don't you and me wake up early tomorrow morning and search for the treasure, huh?" Pietro asked Kitty.  
  
"That's fine." she replied.  
  
"Do you remember when you and Jubilee were kidnaped. When we got you back he told Jubilee we won't be sing her for a while?" Pietro said.  
  
"Yea... Um, where are you going with this?" Kitty asked, confused.  
  
  
  
"Well, I just have this feeling that Jubilee is going to return soon." he predicted.  
  
"Maybe. So, do you wanna go back to camp so we can get some sleep? I'm tired." She said, yawning. So he picked her up and ran her back to the camp. Freddy was lying on a pillow and took up two blanked.   
  
"Well, I'm guessing someone might have to share a blanket." Amara noted.  
  
"WE will share one!" Pietro said a little too eagerly.   
  
So they laid down on their soft pillow and their warm blankets and had the best nights sleep ever.  
  
Clouds:  
  
Meanwhile, the Clouds were sleeping on hard, cold ice. Of course Bobby was comfortable, but the rest of them couldn't sleep. Tabitha was awaken by someone's snoring.  
  
"Kurt, stop snoring!" She said.  
  
  
  
"Vat?! I am not snoring!" said Kurt.  
  
"Then who is?" She asked in a loud voice that woke up everyone. Tabitha created a cherry bomb and looked around the igloo. There standing in front of her was a cheetah! "AHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed running out of the igloo. Tabitha took her cherry bomb and threw it at the cheetah. It was afraid of it.  
  
Kurt teleported the cheetah to the Stars tribe! "Whoo! Got rid of zat problem" He said. So the Clouds decided to go back to sleep, forgetting about the cheetah that was about to attack the Stars.  
  
Little did they know Jamie saw the whole thing. He overheard Kurt telling Wanda how he teleported the cheetah to the Stars...  
  
Stars:  
  
"Remy, wah are y'touchin' meh? Remember wha happened last time?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Chére, Remy is not touching you." he said.   
  
Amara created some fire and Rogue screamed. A cheetah was crawling on her. She jumped and ran out of the shelter. Kitty just woke up and saw the cheetah. She screamed and ran. The cheetah followed her. Kitty got ahead but the cheetah wasn't far behind.   
  
Pietro ran as fast as he could to catch up. Kitty fell on the ground. Just as the cheetah was going to pounce on her when Pietro grabbed her and ran to safety.   
  
Amara threw some fire on the cheetah. The cheetah ran away scared.  
  
" Pietro... Than.." Kitty tried to say but was out of breath and still scared.  
  
"Shh. It's ok." He replied as he kissed her head.  
  
"Oh mah Gawd that was strange." Rouge said.  
  
"Yea it was Sheila. Cheetahs only live in Africa, they certainly don't live in Hawaii." John said.  
  
"Den why did a cheetah almost kill Chére and Kitty?" Remy snapped, he was really pissed.  
  
"Well, why Don't we go to sleep and deal with it in the morning." Pietro suggested, holding Kitty. So they all went to sleep, except for Kitty.  
  
Little did they know that Jamie had watched them...  
  
  
  
"Hey look what I found!" Kitty said happily, dragging a giant chest the next morning. "I found the treasure! Lets see what's inside!"   
  
Everyone woke up. They opened the chest and found new clothes!  
  
"Black gloves!" Rogue said.  
  
"My vest! Awesome!" Freddy cheered. After dividing their clothes Pietro noticed their was a note.  
  
"Look a note! It sais... 'Congrats on your win! Keep up the good work.'" he read.  
  
"Cool." John said.  
  
"Kitty Kat, your the best!" Pietro praised, picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed and smile.   
  
"I hate to bug in on your 'romantic' stuff Half-pint but we are having an important meeting. Everyone come with me." Logan announced surprising them. He lead them to a boat.  
  
"Wait, how do we know this isn't a joke?" John asked.  
  
Logan's claws came out with a loud SHINK "You Don't wanna mess with me bub." He advised.  
  
After a few minutes on excitement, they reached the tribal council area. "Why in the world are we here?" Kitty asked Logan.  
  
"You'll find out Half-pint." He replied.   
  
They stars walked in noticing the Clouds were their too. "Please sit." Professor Xavier said. They sat, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
"You all remember that cheetah that was in your camp? Well, John was right. Cheetah's do not live in Hawaii. We sent it their as a test. Kurt decided to teleport it to the stars tribe, therefore you loose a member." Professor X said.  
  
"And since Half-pint was almost killed, she gets to choose who leaves." Logan said. Kitty gasped in shock. She didn't want to have to choose.  
  
"Ummm, Can I talk to my tribe first?" She asked.  
  
"Kit-Cat, I have thought about it and well Storm is really strong and she can probably hold out for a while." Pietro advised.  
  
"I agree mate." John added.  
  
"Then Storm is the one." she said.  
  
  
  
"Yup." Remy and Rogue said.  
  
"Huh?" Freddy asked, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Ok, I have made my decision. It's othing against you... So we chose Ororo." She said with her head down. "You know you are the best ever." she added.  
  
"Storm, bring me your torch please." Logan said, a little upset. He put her torch out and watched her take the walk.  
  
"You may go back to camp." Professor X told them as they all got up.  
  
Clouds:  
  
"Vow, it has been crazy." Kurt said to Tabitha.  
  
"Kurt I wanna thank you for saving us, Cutie." Tabitha said, giving him a big hug.   
  
"Hey, no problem." he replied blushing. Tabitha then gave him a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Se ya later Cutie." She said as she walked away. Kurt's jaw was on the floor.  
  
"Dude," Bobby said, "you have been hit by cupid!"  
  
Lance and Wanda decided to take a walk just to talk. "Lance, why am I tired of playing this game?" Wanda asked. She was tired and really annoyed.  
  
"Man, I know what you mean." He replied. They hadn't realized they walked to the other side of the island.   
  
"Hey, what is that?" Wanda asked pointing towards a giant ship.   
  
"Oh my gosh! It's a pirate ship." Lance replied, running back towards camp.   
  
Wanda didn't move. She kept staring at it. The ship pulled up closer, closer. Someone was getting off. Wanda couldn't tell who it was. A small canoe approached the island, but before she could see who it was, Kurt had teleported to her, grabbed her, and teleported her to the Stars camp where the rest of the tribe was waiting.  
  
"What were you thinking standing there waiting for a pirate to kill you?!" Pietro yelled.  
  
"Well, if you think about it, maybe the pirate or whoever it was, was supposed to come." Wanda replied, getting a few stupid looks from Kurt and Lance.  
  
"Wine, you vant to go back?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well, duh." Wanda said. "Oh, and you guys are coming with us." She added, pointing to the Clouds.   
  
"Alright!" Tabitha said excited. So the Clouds went back to their own camp where Jubilee awaited them...  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $   
  
Yes I know, you all are about to kill me with all the cliffies! Oh well, review! Please! So sorry it took so long to update. Happy Thanksgiving (If you wanna read a thanksgiving story, read Mutant Thanksgiving also by me ^.^) REVIEW!!! 


	6. Lieing and Decieving

Hi everyone! I"m soo sorry its taken so long to upload this chapter, I only go two reviews last chappie *sniff tear* To those two people who reviewed...  
  
FairyDustCloud: Thanks for reviewing, and my friend does have kietro, but i'm constantly bugging her to put in Romy and Amyro ^-^.  
  
Miss. Perfect's Shadow: I know, cliffies are evil, but my friend is evil and i'm evil! ^_^ lol, I'm mad at those stupid ref's refereeing the Florida vs Florida State game! . I was their and those ref's made b.s. calls! Lol anyway should I feel bad for the crowd on fire?...nah, I love fire also! Thats why I love Amyro and Romy Fire and bickering ^.^  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $   
  
"Did ya miss me?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Yea!" Bobby said, no one else answered.  
  
"Well I'm only here to deliver a message, send your youngest tribe member with me." She said.  
  
Oh, I hope its me! Bobby thought.  
  
"Bobby, my man, you are the one!" Lance said, Thank you God!   
  
"Alright Bobby, come with me..." Jubilee said, blushing slightly. She escorted a blushing Bobby to a canoe and then left...  
  
The Clouds...  
  
"Remy, get yah're hand away from meh!" Rogue said as they sat won on a bench, waiting for their food to digest so they could go swim.   
  
"Oh Chére, why do you push Remy away so? You know Remy loves you and cant live witout y'." Remy said, over dramatically. Rogue rolled her eyes, then seeing that he was expecting an answer, said.  
  
"Remy, Ah just don' wan'yah to get hurt." she replied. He sat back down feeling rejected. Oh, Remy, please know that Ah still love yah, yah stupid Cajun. Rogue thought.  
  
She knew he felt upset at her so she did a crazy thing and kissed him on the lips quickly. He was so surprised that he almost passed out. "Remy loves Rogue so much." Remy told her. She smiled and laughed.   
  
Remy laughed as well and then stood up and unceremoniously threw her into the cove below. He then jumped in after her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her under the water.  
  
Meanwhile Kitty and Amara were talking. "You know, if we loose the next immunity, Freddy is gone." Amara said.  
  
" Well, I am, like, worried that Pietro might be next. I hope not." Kitty said.  
  
"Oh, I would never vote him out. he is one of the strongest players. he deserves to win." Amara told Kitty. I cant believe I am lying. Amara thought. She really thought that John should win. she would do anything to get him or herself to the top.   
  
"Hey Kit-Kat. Would you like to go swimming?" Pietro asked Kitty as he finished putting some more wood on the fire.   
  
"Sounds cool." She replied. John flinched at the word 'swimming'. Pietro was trying to get Kitty in the water by picking her up and throwing her in, but his hands kept phasing through her.   
  
She jumped in pulling Pietro in with her. After a few laps, Remy and Rogue jumped off the large cliff and splashed them in the face. "Geeze!" Pietro laughed.  
  
"OH no!" Kitty cried.   
  
"What's wrong, Kitty?" Rogue asked. Kitty pointed up and gulped. Freddy was about to jump off the cliff.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" They all screamed.   
  
Freddy jumped in screaming, "Cannonball!" All fo the waves forced Kitty under water. She couldn't get up.  
  
"Uh, where's Kitty?" Pietro asked.  
  
"I think she's under the water." Freddy said, scratching his head.   
  
"Oh boy," he siad, and dived down to find Kitty struggling to get her foot out of a hole. Pietro grabbed her leg and it came out of the hole. She was out of breath and passed out.   
  
Pietro carried her up to the shelter and tried waking her up. "Come on Kit-Kat." He said, panicking.  
  
"CPR Bloke!" John said.   
  
"OH, right." Pietro replied. He eagerly got down and breathed into her mouth. Kitty sat up and started coughing up water.  
  
"Oh Kitty!" he said, giving her a big hug. She coughed again but hugged him back.  
  
"Thank you so much." She said, giving him a kiss.  
  
"Aww, how sweet." Said JEAN sarcastically!.  
  
"Jean, what are you doing here?" Amara asked.  
  
Rogue and Remy were now out of the water so that they could hear the red-head.  
  
"I'm here to give you a message. Your youngest tribe member must come with me." Jean announced in an unexcited voice.   
  
"Well, Amara's the youngest, sorry Amara!" Rogue whispered the last part quietly so that only Amara could hear.  
  
"Ok, Amara, follow me." So Jean and Amara left, John hoping Amara would return soon...  
  
Jean and Amara arrived at an island with a path lighted by touches. Jean let Amara walk down the small path through the thick palms all by herself.   
  
"Amara, please come." Professor said as she neared the end of the path. " Now, you and Bobby are to enjoy this beautiful island all to yourself. There is a feast and two beds waiting for you inside. Feel free to talk about your tribes. I will see you two in the morning." Profess or X said as he walked, or rather rolled, away with a small electrical motor noise. The motor sputtered and died for a second. Professor kicked the wheels and it started up again. "Stupid cheap plastic."  
  
"... Isn't the reason he has that wheel chair because he can't walk?" Amara asked, puzzled. Bobby paid no attention to her.  
  
"Oh man am I hungry!" He yelled as he rushed in and started eating. Amara followed, slower and more dignified.  
  
"You see, Food is not our first priority in our tribe." He said, his mouth full.   
  
"Oh," Amara said simply, positively disgusted. Man, he is stupider than I thought! He isn't supposed to be sharing this with me. She thought.  
  
Afer eating their turkey, corn, mashed and baked potatoes, baked barbeque Lays, assorted soda's, hamburger and hotdogs, Amara fell asleep, not wanting to talk to Bobby.  
  
Bobby didn't seem to noticed and continued telling Amara that Wanda was growing weak, Lance was looking his temper a lot, Kurt and Tabitha were strong... ect. After finally realizing Amara was asleep, Bobby laid down and fell asleep, feeling slightly dejected.  
  
One thing bothered Amara, he snored. This of course woke the princess up. She then took one of her dirty, smelly socks, and stuffed it into his mouth. She then went back to bed, the snores being sufficiently snuffed out, and dreamt about John.   
  
Bobby woke up the next morning finding the discusting sock in his mouth. "What the...?" He asked. Amara was cuddled up in her bed, hugging and kissing her pillow.  
  
"Strange woman." He said, trying to wake her up.   
  
"Huh? Oh, hi." She said.  
  
"Look, we got pancakes and bacon." he said, but she was asleep , kissign and hugging her pillow again. Bobby watched her closely, wondering what in the world she was dreaming about. He shrugged and went to eat break-fast.   
  
He was nice enough to save some food for her. "Amara, Amara?" Bobby asked, shaking her later on.  
  
"Huh? What?" She asked.  
  
"Professor X needs to talk with us." he si.  
  
She got up and sat at the table eating some pancakes.   
  
"Looks like you guys are refueled. Now, I hope you didn't talk to much about your tribes, because one member of your tribe will switch with the other." He said.   
  
'Oh no, please Don't." Amara said.  
  
"Bobby, please pick a card." Logan said, ignoring Amara.  
  
Bobby put his hand in a black bag. He pulled out a piece of paper which read, "Tabitha"  
  
"Ok, well, when you return to camp you will tell Tabitha to take a canoe to the Stars island." Professor X said.  
  
Logan held a black bag towards Amara. She reached in and pulled out "Kitty" "Oh no!" Amara said.   
  
  
  
"Amara, you will do the same with 1/2 pint." Logan said.   
  
"You may go back to camp. Oh yes, please give these to them." Professor X said, handing Amara a blue bandana and Bobby a yellow one.   
  
The Stars:  
  
"Oh, Pietro, I Don't, like, want to go!" Kitty said about to get into the canoe.  
  
"Yea, I'm a bit nervous about you and Wanda..." he added. She had her head down on his shoulder hugging him. After hearing about wanda she put her head up, scared.  
  
"Well I better, like, go." She said, giving him a kiss goodbye and waving to the others.   
  
"You'll do fine, Kitty Kat." He said, Not. he thought. She rowed away scared and well, scared. *-*   
  
Clouds...  
  
"OK Tabby, go kick some butt!" Wanda said.   
  
"I vill see you tonight." Kurt whispered, hugging her.  
  
"C'Ya later." Tabby yelled, getting in her boat and leaving with a lot of excitement.  
  
In a half an hour, Kitty arrived at the Clouds camp. "Oh shit! What's she doin' here?" Wanda asked. she stomped away, Lance following.  
  
"Hey everybody." Kitty said unexcitedly.  
  
"Hello, Velcome Keety." Kurt said. After saying hi to everyone, they gave her a tour of the igloo, the 'kitchen' and the eating area.   
  
"Well, that is it. Ok, so tell me, what does Rogue sleep in?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She answered sarcastically, walking though him and towards the water, thinking about the day Pietro saved her.  
  
She looked to the left and saw Wanda and Lance yelling at each other. She knew Wanda was mad that she was their.  
  
"Dinner!" Kurt yelled. Everyone went to the eating area.   
  
"Well look who it is, Shadowcat, the brother steeler." Wanda sighed.  
  
"Excuse me?! I am not the on who is acting as a dictator over her boyfriend!" Kitty yelled back..  
  
"I"m not gonna argue with an amateur." Wanda said, getting ready to hex Kitty. They all ate in silence.  
  
After they ate, Kitty went to bed. The rest followed. The igloo had melted alittle so they were crowded.  
  
"Kitty stop squishing me!" Wanda yelled.  
  
"I'm not you, you demon witch!" Kitty replied.  
  
"What did you call me!?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Wanda then hexed Kitty. She phased through the igloo, but couldn't phase through the tree. She fell on the ground, severally wounded.  
  
Professor X arrived in 15 minutes to take Kitty to the paramedics.  
  
"Great job." Bobby said sarcastically to Wanda. Now i'll never find out what Rogue sleeps in! he thought.  
  
"Why, thank you." She replied tartly. Wanda knew she was in big trouble with Professor X and her brother. After a few minutes of taking a guitl trip, she and the rest of the tribe went to sleep...  
  
Stars:  
  
The next morning, the Stars woke up. Tabby and Amara went to see if they had any tree mail. Pietro decidedto go for a walk. Last night, Kurt came to visit Tabby for a few minutes, then left to make dinner. He though about kity and Wanda together, probibly fighting.   
  
"Oh kitty I miss you." He said,  
  
"We have mail!" Tabby yelled.   
  
Everyone went to the shelter. "It sais we wont have a challange, but a meeting." Remy read.  
  
"Ok, maybe something happened. Lets go see/" Rogue added. And they left.  
  
The two tribes arrived on a beach. Pietro was excited. He couldnt wait to se Kitty again... He didn't see Kitty. "Hey, where's Kitty?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Well, thats waht we're here for. Kitty was hexed last night and hurt badkly. She will be returned tomorrow." Professor X said.  
  
"And since Half-pint was hurt by Wanda, we ask her to leave." Logan added. They took Wanda's touch, which had been lit, and put it out. She was then put on a speed boat and left.   
  
"Now, we are going to have a challenge, an immunity challenge. First you must all swing on this rope. You have to wait for every tribe member to swing before you proceed. Next you must go through this gym of tangles. Again you must with for the other tribe members to proceed. next you must swim through the mud and then wait for the rest of your tribe members to finish. Then you send one tribe member to siwm to one rock out there and whoever gets to the rock the fastest wins the challenge for the team." Professor X said.   
  
"Now remember, you must work as a team. One person at a time on each thing." Logan added.  
  
"Are you ready? Go!" Professor yelled.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Finally its up! REVIEW!!! I promise to get the next one up MUCH faster! Ja ne! 


End file.
